Before Your Love
by babyimarockstar
Summary: After the fourth book. Revolves around Cedric Diggory and my OC Sam Patil.


**A/N: I do not own Cedric Diggory or any characters from Harry Potter. I just own my character.**

_It has been two years since he as murdered. Peoples' lives were changed forever. Mine was changed the most. His death had a powerful impact on me. Some say his death was worse to another girl he dated. She let herself cry in front of others. I held the tears in. Until I was alone. The only person whoever saw my true feelings was him, but now he's gone. Everyday that passes means another day I want to die. Just to be with him. He was everything to me. My love, enemy, passion and secret. We were in a fight before his murder, and how I regret the things I said to him. He was no ordinary boy…he was Cedric Diggory._

She sat in her room. It was summer time and Hogwarts was closed. Papers were surrounding her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she read one of the papers. She always felt he was alive. That his soul found a way back to his body and he was just lost, trying to find his way home.

Their love was a secret. Only their closets friends knew. Nobody else would approve. Mostly it was because of the age difference. He was two years older. The age didn't bother them. The love they felt towards each other rid that feeling. Before the arguing started, they would sit in the Hufflepuff Common Room, late at night. He would have his arm around her, holding her securely against him. She would lay her head on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart, knowing that she was protected. They would sit like that for hours, every night before morning came. Their love was so powerful, but a secret. The trouble started when a girl named Cho came along. He swore that she was just a friend. But she couldn't fully believe him. That was when the arguments started. The fights usually led Sam to tears and Cedric barging red faced to the Quidditch Pitch to fly laps. After advice from her sisters, Sam decided to break it off with Cedric.

Once Sam found out that Cedric was seeing Cho, she moved on, though the pain was unbearable. She began hanging around with a Slytherin boy by the name of Blaise Zabini. They even went to the Yule Ball together. Cedric went with Cho. In the Common Room was the last time Sam spoke to Cedric. The argument played over in her head everyday.

_"Blaise? Blaise Zabini!" Cedric roared. "Sam, what the hell were you thinking!" _

"It's none of your bloody business what I was thinking!" Sam yelled. Hannah Abbot was holding both of her arms, holding her back.

"You're damn right it's my business!" Cedric yelled. By now half of the boys were holding him back. "I still can't imagine you would sink so low!"

"Oh! Okay! You don't know anything about what happened before." Sam yelled looking Cedric in the eye.

"Oh how wrong you are my friend. Roger Davies saw you and Blaise. You are a slut!" Cedric yelled. The boys released Cedric and stood there gapping at him.

Sam looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You bastard. I-I hate you! I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed and ran up the stairs of the Girls' Dormitory.

She ignored him and every conversation that had to do with him. The last task was the worst day of Sam's life.

_"I see Harry!" Hannah yelled and pulled Sam down to meet Harry who was breathing heavy on the ground. _

Sam saw Cedric lying on the ground looking unusually pale. The words she next heard, pierced her heart. "Diggory is dead! Cedric Diggory is dead!" Tears already began to pour down her face as she stared at Cedric's body laying there until Hannah pulled her away from the awful site.

"He's dead. I-I can't believe it." Sam said tears falling down her cheeks. "And the last thing I said." She said before choking back a sob and burying her face in her hands.

Hannah hugged Sam. "You didn't know this would happen. Don't blame yourself."

Sam looked at Hannah. "Cedric wanted to enter the Tournament. I didn't want him to because I heard people die in these tournaments. He promised he wouldn't die. I shouldn't have listened! I could've stopped him!"

"No, no you couldn't have." Hannah said. "He wanted to do this and all he wanted was your support."

She moved on for a while. But her dreams haunted her. Little did Sam know though, her life would be changing forever starting with a letter.

**A/N: I hope you all like it! It's my first fanfiction**


End file.
